Romeo and Juliet
by firelunamelody
Summary: Two lovers, separated by warring families. Will these two cross the boundries and risk their lives in the name of love? YAOI Akuroku DISCONTINUED


_Hello! Firelunamelody here! Yeah, this is my first ficcy. I know this chapter isn't long, but I never get much time to work on it. It the next chapter should be longer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

The ball was grand. It was elegant.

But the boy…

He was a sight to behold.

Axel leaned casually on a pillar, watching as his sister, Kairi, danced with a brunette. But his gaze was fixed on another young male, on the far side of the ballroom. The boy's blond hair shone like a beacon across the dance floor.

"Axel?" Startled, Axel turned around to see his father, Saix Scorbett, standing behind him.

"Yes, father?"

Saix motioned towards the table where his family was seated. "I would like to meet your future wife." Axel cocked his head in puzzlement, until he remembered that he was to be engaged. Breathing a soft sigh, he turned away from the centre of his attention.

Roxas was nervously standing to the side. He was well aware of the red head watching him. But as gorgeous as he was, he was off limits.

The Isbrenger and Scorbett families were enemies, ever since the Great War for control of Atlainiz, the manor on the edge of the kingdom. It was a grand place to live.

Unfortunately, the war was three generations before Roxas' time, so he never saw its beauty.

"Roxas, it's time to go, sweetie." Larxene, his mother was waiting for him.

"Yes, mum." Roxas gratefully got up and moved towards the exit, praying that the Scorbetts wouldn't see them and cause a scene.

But, since when was his luck ever good?

"Oh, would you look at that? Luxord Isbrenger, is that you?" Saix drawled as he lazily made his way over to him.

"Still have your head high up your ass, I see." Luxord commented, smirking ever so

slightly. Roxas turned around to hide his sudden fit of giggles.

That caught the attention of Saix's son, who lifted up his eyes to see the blond he was

eyeing earlier, doubled over in a silent fit of laugher.

"Well, you tongue is still sharper then your sword." Saix said, trying to flick off the comment as nothing. But it was evident that Luxord had struck a nerve.

Saix forced a polite smile. "Well," He said, his pleasant tone strained. "I've been thinking-"

"I think that's where you when wrong, sir." Roxas quipped politely, sending his older brother, Cloud, into peals of laughter.

Saix scowled. "I see your youngest son has the same sarcastic nature as you, Luxord. Tsk, tsk. Like father like son…"

"So does that mean you son will turn into a idiot with a lack of brains and only half the wit of an ant?" Cloud questioned calmly.

Axel became enraged. " For your information!" He roared. "I'm no idiot! At least I don't spend over ten hours trying to fix my hair!"

"You're right there." Namine said quietly, but everyone heard her. "Because you spend a whole day, just putting up one spike." The whole Isbrenger family roared with laughter.

The opposing family just stood there, stunned and speechless.

Roxas stopped laughing long enough to say, "We may not be strong fighters, but in a battle of wits, well, you'll need to have a pride that's as strong as steel, otherwise your dignity would be crumbling around your feet.

Even though he was on the_ other _side and just insulted him quite successfully, Axel couldn't help but fall in love with the boy's smug smirk as he left all of the Scorbetts to wallow in their shame and defeat.

"See, I told you!" Saix screeched, pointing at the Isbrenger's retreating backs. "They are nothing more than a waste of space!"

"Sweetheart, please, just calm down." Ansem sneered in his ear. Saix jumped at his cousin's voice. "Oh, terribly sorry for scaring you." Ansem's smirk irked Saix a little.

"Yeah, right." Saix grumbled. Then he cheered up considerably as he remembered the family waiting for him at their table.

"Come, now, Axel. I would like you to meet your fiancée."

With a disgruntled sigh, Axel followed his father and uncle back to their table, where a bubbly brunette was waiting.

_Okay! Please read and review! Anything at all, I just want to know if anyone is reading this._

_Note: No, I have not read the book Romeo and Juliet. I'm just doing this on a whim._


End file.
